This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are numerous, varied wireless communication standards, such as Wi-Fi, GPS, PCS/GSM1900, UMTS/AWS, AMPS/GSM850, AM/FM radio, etc., in existence today, many of which operate within different frequency bands. Often, a separate antenna is used to receive each type of signal. Some antennas are operable to receive signals from two or more frequency bands. Each antenna typically is attached to a separate cable, such as a coaxial cable, for coupling a signal received by the antenna to the location at which the signal will be used, such as a radio receiver, GPS navigation device, cellular phone, etc.